


Don't Ever Question If My Heart Beats Only For You

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has nothing left to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Question If My Heart Beats Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> 3/5 ficlets written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s _Earworms and Daydreams_ challenge. Song prompt: [My Kind Of Love by Emeli Sandé](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_siYfZDh5w)

Sansa was escorted back to her room by The Hound. Each step seemed more than she could do but she could feel him at her back and that kept her walking.

“What more can I do?” She said to herself, not even aware she was speaking aloud.

“Nothing, little bird. Just do as he says and hope he gets bored of these acts soon.”

“I shouldn’t have spoken, I’m sorry, I love Joffrey.” She paused, holding back the words proved more difficult than putting one foot in front of the other. “It’s just...he has taken everything from me, my father, my family, my freedom. I’ve given him love and loyalty and faithfulness, forsaking my brother as a traitor. Soon I will have to give him my...” She paused, blushing but she couldn’t stop now she’d started. “My maidenhood and give him sons. Today he took my dignity and humiliated me in front of the court. And he still expects more of me. I have nothing else to he can take. Nothing!” She broke down into tears, giving Joffrey yet another victory over her.


End file.
